Hunger Games Drabbles
by Coffee Kitty Hazel Holmes
Summary: a series of one shots from peoples POVs, how I wish things would go, small romance scenes, tragedy, really a bunch of random stuff made into one shots. Click here, please! It'll be fun!


**AN. So, this is pretty much a bunch of drabbles that I wanted to write. I hope you enjoy them! Tell me if you want a tribute through a review or a PM. I hope you enjoy! Review when your done and please tell me your favorite!**

Title: In Honor of Rue

Characters included: Marvel, Rue, Clove, Cato

Summary for one shot: Marvel has won the games and a small little girl keeps popping up in his head and haunts him everyday.

Marvel POV

I dump my suitcase in my room. Our house in the Victors Village is not as big as some of them, but is pretty nice.

I lie down on my bed with a thud. I don't want to do anything but watch the games again.

I never asked to be a career, okay? But I grew up in district one and I'm expected to be one. Whenever I killed someone in the games it was because Cato told me to. I ended up killing Clove by accident. It was me and her and we were fighting to the death when I ducked and somehow, her knife flew back around and hit her square in the chest. I ran to her, I told he that I was sorry and she called me weak.

I wanted to stop being a career the second I had to kill that little girl, Rue. I felt horrible. I tried to save her. Cato killed Katniss before she could save her.

I wish I never hurt her. She was so young. She was thirteen. She was a child.

Everyday since then I've been seeing her everywhere. She has been telling me things. I think I'm going insane. Everywhere I turn I see something that reminds me of her. When birds sing I always see her. I always see the girl I killed. The only person that I consider from the hunger games. She was the only child I hurt. Clove was fifteen but she was a teenager. Rue was young. So young.

"Marvel" I hear a soft, sad whisper. It's her voice again. "Why?"

"Rue" I say. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you."

I look at a TV screen that's in my room and I see her face shadowing on the black. Her dark brown skin and chocolate colored eyes. Her long eyelashes batting at me. Her eyes big and full of fear. Tears streaming down her face. A small black curl escaping from her two small ponytails. That was how she looked when I killed her.

"Marvel" the little girl on the screen says. I look around but I'm the only one here. "Don't ever forget the games, don't forget how horrible you felt when you killed me."

"I won't" I say.

"Then I forgive you. Goodbye Marvel, I'll only come back when you need me" Rue's face disappears.

I look around. She's gone. She forgives me. I think I know what she is trying to tell me: start a revolution. The games are sick and horrible and they made me kill her. I am going to start a revolution.

In honor of Rue!

Fin.

Title: Prim's Reaping

summary: the reaping from Prim's POV.

Characters Included: Prim, Katniss, Effie, Gale, Peeta

Prim POV

Effie Trinket walks over to the females bowl. The anticipation is over whelming. Every step that she takes, taping her heel against the hard wood stage, seems like hours. Sweat starts to bead down my neck and I breath heavily. My first reaping. Katniss said that this would be easier! I put my hands on my cheeks and sigh. What could be taking her so long? I can almost hear my cat meowing back home, asking me to pet him lovingly. I don't want to be here, I want to be with my cat and my goat. Effie Trinket's heels click together as she slowly moves her hand around in the bowl and slowly picks out a name. She moves even slower moving back to the mic. I put my hands together as she pulls out the name and reads allowed: "Primrose Everdeen!"

What? Me?

I open my mouth wide, then close it. My hands twitch. I can't breath. I stand motionless until a small tear makes it's way down my cheek. I'm going to die. I'm not ready! I'm not ready for this! A person pushes me forward before I'm ready and my eyes swell with tears and their unstoppable. I take a step forward. I have to...I have to go. I walk slowly. I turn my head to look at Katniss. She looks pale and her mouth is agape. I mouth her name, she doesn't seem to notice. I push the end of my shirt back into my skirt as tears fall from my cheeks. The hunger games? I have never trained in my life! I'll be gone...so gone.

"I-I VOLUNTEER!" I whip around to look at Katniss. No...she...did she just...? "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Katniss NO!" I scream. "NO!"

Katniss walks on stage. I scream and try to run to her but I feel a strong arm around my waist. It's Gale. I start to kick and scream and bite his arm, screaming my sisters name. She can't go! She just can't!

"KATNISS!" I scream. Katniss looks at me sadly and shuts her eyes, putting her hand over her mouth. I turn and hug Gale and cry into his chest. He pats my head and hugs me back.

"It's going to be okay, she's going to come back, she's the strongest person I know" Gale says, trying to reassure himself more then me.

"I know, but what if she..." I whisper.

"She won't, okay, Rose?" Gale says.

"Prim" I whimper.

"Alright Rose, alright" Gale says as he rests his chin on my head.

"Peeta Mellark!" Effie Trinket calls a few seconds later. I turn my head and slowly open my eyes to see a tall, muscular blond boy. He seems to have the same reaction that I had. His eyes fill with tears a lot faster then mine did. I can't help but pity him, Katniss knows him...well, she doesn't say so, but whenever he's around she makes sure to look directly at him. Peeta looks around and, for just one second, makes eye contact with me. I wave, Peeta gives a small wave back and sighs, walking onto stage. Katniss looks at me and then at Peeta, with wide eyes and she seems to leave her body, like she always does when she remembers something. I can't take it! I turn back to Gale and cry into his chest and he hugs me. I don't listen to what Effie Trinket is saying and the next thing I know, Gale has picked me up and is carrying me away from town square.

Fin.

Title: Johanna's Only Love

Category: Humor/romance

Characters included: Johanna, Katniss, Peeta, Finnick

Summary: All the people Johanna Mason has ever loved died, right? Wrong. But Peeta or Finnick? Jabberjay scene from Catching Fire.

Johanna POV,

"I'll go" I say. I look at Katniss whose hands in front of her, trying to tell us how dangerous stuff is. That girl is the most intense person in the world. I mean, look at this girl, she over pronounces every word! And over thinks everything. God I envy her...

"But Johanna! Did you see what happened to me? Prim...Gale..." Katniss says.

"Was I even there?" Peeta asks.

"Erm...sure" Katniss says. Peeta rolls his eyes.

"It's okay" I say. "There's no one left I love."

I take a step into the woods and all of a sudden...

"You do too love somebody!" Katniss calls. "That voice sounds familiar..."

I scream. "No, no, no..." I look back at the group. He stands with his mouth a agape. He's fine. I try to keep walking but the screaming just gets louder.

"Oh my god!" Katniss says, covering her mouth. "It's..."

"Shut up!" I yell.

"Johanna?" both Finnick and Peeta say at the same time. Both raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm coming back" I say, running back to the group.

"I can't believe..." Katniss says.

"Don't even go there" I say.

"But the voice..." Peeta says.

"Really, Johanna?" Finnick asks.

"This is extremely strange" Katniss says. "You love him?"

I look at him with wide eyes and bite my lip. I know that he's taken, sadly. I know he loves her.

"It's okay, I like you" he says. "I just love..."

"It's okay" I say. "I'm going back to the forest, come with me if you want."

He follows me. What a guy! I don't even know if the girl loves him, but seriously? Following me? What a pig.

"So, I'm not sure I'm going to leave her, but if I ever do, I'll call you. I've always had a small crush on you, you know" he says. His scream is heard and I roll my eyes. I give him a hug.

"Alright" I say. "That's fair, I guess."

I hold his wrist tightly as we move threw the forest and I hear her scream.

"Are you okay?" I ask. He nods.

"Well, if I'm not the one, you will probably find someone like Gloss or Katniss's friend Gale or..."

"Doesn't matter" I say. "I'll be fine, just tell me you love her."

"I do" He says.

"Well, can we still be friends?" I ask He nods. "Good."

Finnick gives me a smile.

Title: Day At The Beach

Category: Romance

Summary: Alright, I don't want to stop reading because of my last story, so now I'll hive you a Finnick/Annie. So here's a short drabble about them.

Finnick POV,

Annie pulls me into the water. She swims down to the bottom, picking up a shell. I look down at my grinning girlfriend. She swims up to the surface. She raises her eyebrow and pulls me down with her. I laugh. I put my arm around her waist and mouth "May I have this dance?" "But of course!" Annie mouths back. I spin her around. Annie smiles and hugs me. We stay under the water for a few minutes. Annie's beautiful curly hair tickling my nose, her eyes shining. She has never looked more beautiful. Annie pulls me out of the water when she needs to breath. She takes in a big gasp. I look and Annie and I sneer, pulling her back underwater. Annie squeals and laughs. This is the first time Annie has been able to be social since she won the Games. She spent the first three days crying, the next _four_ days screaming, and then a week just sitting in her room. For a few days, she had been able to talk. And now, finally, she is okay again. Annie still screams at night, and whenever her family waked her up she'd be screaming about all the blood. This is the first time Annie has been happy since her name was picked. She didn't have any allies, nor was she the strongest person in the arena. Annie won the games by swimming, because the arena was flooding. Annie is always scared though, and more aware. The games changed her, she doesn't sing like she used too, she doesn't talk as much. She seems to have a "stand alone" kind of tension flowing off of her. But I don't care, I love her. Sometimes, Annie says that I'll be the next one in the arena. Last time she said that, I laughed. Annie has a lot of siblings, and she was very poor and she had the tessarae. I have enough money and I have to siblings, I doubt I'll get in. Annie is still terrified by the games, and she keeps saying that I'm going to be in the games. I don't think I will, and I hope I won't. Annie and I swim up to the top. Annie pulls me out of the water and she drags me as we walk along the beach.

Fin

**AN. SO yeah, that's how it works. Each story will be different!**


End file.
